User interfaces for mobile devices and mobile applications are becoming increasingly sophisticated. One of the primary obstacles to the use of complex animations in user interfaces for mobile devices and applications is the consumption of limited processing resources and power budgets associated with such devices. When an interface or application includes many such objects, the processing resources required can be prohibitive. Conventional techniques are inadequate to address this issue.